The invention relates to a polymeric unitary storage cabinet and cabinet assembly for containing supplies or retail stock and for providing a counter surface for a service/work surface or for storage of supplies/retail stock. A cabinet assembly comprises a plurality of cabinet units.
Retail stores have a need for many types of storage, display, and serving fixtures. Goods must be visibly displayed for the customer""s easy access. Extra inventory must be stored until needed. Where the goods are ready-to-eat self-serve food and drink items, a serving surface is necessary for the customer.
Such needs are present, for example, in convenience stores. In a convenience store the customer may, for example, purchase a hot dog and soft drink. These items are typically self-serve. Thus, it is necessary to have a counter top for holding the drink, ice and cup dispenser, the hot dog rotisserie, and the plates, napkins, table ware and condiments.
Such a counter top ideally requires only low maintenance, has a long life, and can be readily installed in a variety of floor plan configurations. A modular design is desirable so as to reduce manufacturing cost. A single (unitary) piece basic cabinet unit is desirable to reduce assembly problems and to eliminate the irregularities which arise when each cabinet unit requires separate assembly. It would be desirable to have such a counter top also having internal storage capacity for extra supplies and goods. The counter top and associated assembly should be made of an inexpensive material that is durable, easily cleaned, and of light weight. The present invention addresses all of the above problems and provides a cabinet unit and assembly to meet the above discussed needs.
The invention includes a modular, unitary, molded cabinet unit and an assembly of such units for storage of supplies or retail stock, the cabinet assembly including at least two cabinet units; where the cabinet units are a butted or fixedly adjoined side by side; where each cabinet unit includes: inner and outer polymeric surfaces; formed by molding; where the surfaces form multiple joined surfaces; and where each individual cabinet unit has only two side walls, one back wall, and a bottom or floor, i.e., it is molded without a front or top surface. The joined surfaces surround and define a hollow (when a top surface is installed) for containing, within the hollow, supplies or retail stock. An opening is formed in a front portion of the cabinet unit for access to the hollow for storing supplies or retail stock. The back wall of the cabinet unit has an opening for allowing access to electrical outlets, plumbing, refrigeration and other resources which may be located behind the back wall. A serving/work surface is fixedly attached to the upper edges of the side and back walls. The top portion of the serving/work surface may, for example, be used for placement of retail food and drink dispensers.